


interhouse relations

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gambling, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That leaves the last student pair,” Professor Kang announced, rather nervously if Daehyun had anything to say about it. “Misters Yoo Youngjae and...Jung Daehyun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	interhouse relations

**Author's Note:**

> for [b](https://twitter.com/braocean), who wanted:
> 
> b.a.p, daehyun-centric maybe but all of them i guess? some relationships would be good too (daejae heh but also daelo! or whatever really), but my prompt is just this: hogwarts au! i really, really need a bap hogwarts au!

“That leaves the last student pair,” Professor Kang announced, rather nervously if Daehyun had anything to say about it. “Misters Yoo Youngjae and...Jung Daehyun.”

Daehyun’s line of sight flitted over to seek out the back of Youngjae’s raven-haired head. As typical, Youngjae was in the front row, bookended on both sides by his Ravenclaw year-mates. Daehyun could imagine the scowl on Youngjae’s face and managed to hold back a snicker. The atmosphere in the classroom chilled, like there was a Dementor in the corner, but really it was only Youngjae’s reluctance to work with Daehyun icily emanating from him in waves. It had been this way for years, ever since Daehyun accidentally got them both a week’s worth of detention for causing an explosion in Potions. Daehyun had tried to be friends, after that, but Youngjae really didn’t seem to like him very much, always trying to avoid him or even, once, actively running away from him during their fourth year Yule Ball. It used to hurt him, but now he found Youngjae’s utter disapproval of him to be somewhat amusing. _No one else_ disliked Daehyun with such _passion_ , and he kind of found the way Youngjae’s cheeks would burn pink after their interactions endearing and cute.

“Now,” Professor Kang continued after clearing his throat a couple of times, “keep in mind that these pair assignments were random. You will be responsible in working with your partner over the course of the semester on your long-term Transfiguration project, a paper on a topic that must be approved by me.”

Youngjae finally turned to seek out Daehyun in the back of the classroom, and Daehyun waggled his eyebrows at him. The Ravenclaw, surprised at being caught looking, flushed quickly before rolling his eyes and turning back around to face the front of the classroom. Chaeyoung was sitting next to him, and Daehyun saw them tilt their heads together, whispering back and forth.

“I’m taking bets for how long it will be before you’re both in the Hospital Wing,” Himchan said next to him.

“How exploitative of you,” Daehyun returned out of the corner of his mouth. Himchan smirked and slid over a piece of parchment that he had charmed to give and receive messages. Nearly everyone in their year had purchased a small piece of parchment from Himchan, making it easy to pass notes back and forth. The parchment already had a stack of bets from various classmates on the sheet. Daehyun scanned it with amusement. “18 hours?!” he whispered, careful not to grab the attention of their professor. “Does this person think we’ll be at each other’s throats so quickly? We’re not that horrible to each other.”

“Horrible isn’t the word I would use,” Himchan said. His eyes were gleaming and full of secrets.

.

“I’m going to end up doing all the work,” Youngjae complained to Chaeyoung, who nodded her head in empathy. “Typical group project. People always expect _us_ to do all the work. I mean, I’m going to do it because I want good marks, but it’s just typical, isn’t it?”

Chaeyoung nodded again, the tip of her quill feather between her lips, her gaze somewhere in the middle distance. They were in the library, making progress on their reading assignments before lunch, and it was quiet.

“Who are you paired up with again?” Youngjae asked his friend.

Chaeyoung sighed. “Tzuyu,” she said dreamily.

“Oh,” Youngjae said. Tzuyu was a Slytherin and in line to be Head Girl, next year. Not like Daehyun, Youngjae thought, who probably couldn’t tell the difference between mugwort and ragweed. “Well, you’ll be fine then,” Youngjae conceded.

“You’ll be fine, too,” Chaeyoung said, finally coming out of her daze. She scribbled something onto her parchment. “Daehyun isn’t so bad. I honestly don’t know why you avoid him so much. Just last week he helped me clean up after book club.”

“He’s in a book club?” Youngjae stopped reading and writing. His quill froze in his hands. The image of Daehyun curled up with a book by a cozy, warm fire suddenly flooded his brain. “Wait, you have a _book club?_ ”

Chaeyoung sniffed. “I asked if you wanted to join it, a couple of months back. But you were too busy complaining about how loudly Daehyun had been crowing about Slytherin winning some Quidditch game in the Great Hall.”

“Oh,” Youngjae said again, unsure how to respond to that.

.

“So…” Daehyun said cautiously, after a long awkward moment of staring at each other. He and Youngjae sat in the Great Hall, near the doors. They had both considered this meeting point rather neutral, as there was no way Youngjae was going down to the Slytherin dorms (ew, the dungeons!) and there was no way Daehyun was climbing all those steps to the Ravenclaw tower only to meet with a rather serious painting who wouldn’t let him in because he couldn’t solve her riddle. With Youngjae probably gloating on the other side.

“So,” Daehyun said again, clearing his throat and pulling out a couple of books he had checked out from the Library. They had brainstormed briefly about their paper and figured they would focus on Transfiguration and the law of entropy, a naturally occurring event that Muggles finally put into words sometime around the 19th century, while the magical community had toyed with the known consequences of transferring energies for many centuries before that. In Transfiguring one object into another, a massive transfer of energy was almost always needed, but where did that energy come from, and where did that energy go?

Youngjae wanted to focus on the spellwork and herbal supplements and potions sometimes used in the Transfiguration process, and how properties of spells and potions added to or took away from the total balance of energy needed to be transferred to complete the transformation. He was hoping to look into Animagi, a topic he’d always been interested in.

“So I think we should focus our paper on the process one takes in becoming an Animagus. It’s a long, drawn-out process, and we would have many opportunities to be detailed and thoughtful about why certain steps need to be taken, and when. Professor Kang wants us to show that we know the Transfiguration process inside and out, and I really believe that studying the Animagus will show him that,” Youngjae said, taking out his own books before anything else could come out of Daehyun’s mouth.

Daehyun’s mouth hung open in a soft ‘o’. He was out of his robes for the evening, dressed in casual Muggle clothes. Youngjae, also, was in Muggle jeans and a blue sweater, but underneath his robes. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Daehyun dressed down like this before.

“What?” he snapped, when Daehyun had been staring too long.

“You came prepared,” Daehyun said. His lips tilted up at the corners in a cat-like grin.

“I want to do well on this paper,” Youngjae bristled. “Well, what did you bring?”

“Some books on the history of the Animagus and on shapeshifters, in general. I thought it might also be interesting to compare the Animagus process to the way Weres and other shifters transform themselves. It’s all a form of Transfiguration, isn’t it? So what makes the shapeshifting process so different from the Animagus process, upfront?” He tilted his head at Youngjae, silently challenging but also curious. He had a beguiling sort of look permanently on his face, one that beckoned banter and intrigue.

“You...thought about this assignment?” Youngjae asked dumbly. Stunned. He was stunned. He felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Of course,” Daehyun said. “It’s a partner assignment, and I want to do well, too.”

Youngjae nodded, pressing his lips together. He said, “I just didn’t think you would take this seriously.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You never take anything seriously,” Youngjae shot back. “And besides, I always end up doing all the work on group assignments.”

“Well that’s stupid,” Daehyun said. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I want to pass!”

“You should do the work but then inform the Professor that you did it all. No reason for everyone to get credit for all of your brilliance.” Daehyun said this so offhand that Youngjae didn’t even catch the compliment, mostly because he was fuming at the idea of being someone so...disloyal.

“That’s so Slytherin of you,” Youngjae said.

“Is it wrong to not want people to take advantage of you?” Daehyun was staring at him again. He was always challenging Youngjae in some way, and Youngjae reckoned he hated it.

“I’m only looking out for my friends,” Youngjae said mulishly.

“Your friends wouldn’t let you do all the work on your own,” Daehyun said agreeably. “So, I like your idea, though. We can use that. I’m sure Kang would love it, too.”

They set about working, then, skimming through the books they had brought. Silently at first, but gradually sharing passages and quotes, arguing about their significance, then agreeing, then sometimes agreeing to disagree. Youngjae found the time passing quickly, and when Daehyun finally shut the book he was working on and stretched luxuriously, a long yawn falling from his lips, Youngjae looked up at the clock and realized nearly three hours had passed.

“Got to go,” Daehyun said. “Sorry. Game tomorrow morning. I think we made some progress, though.” He pointed at all of their research, and it was a considerable pile. Youngjae nodded. “Don’t stay too long. You have to make it to the match tomorrow to watch me crush your house.”

He grinned, and Youngjae found himself smiling back.

.

“And then, before I knew what was happening, we were just...working. Together! And it was kind of -- productive. We’re making really good progress on this assignment, actually. I’m a little--”

“Reflective about the fact that you jumped to conclusions about Daehyun because he accidentally got you both into detention when you were twelve and he’s a Slytherin and you’re now realizing that he’s actually an okay guy?” Chaeyoung said, twirling her quill around her fingers. She yawned. They were sitting by the dying embers of the fire in the common area, and hardly anyone else was up at this hour.

“I was going to say _surprised_ ,” Youngjae said hotly. Daehyun had surprised him, and Youngjae found that he had quite enjoyed it. He wasn’t often surprised by anything. “And, no, I _didn’t_ jump to any conclusions about him. All of our interactions have ended in disaster. It’s only natural that I try to stay away.”

“Name one time something _actually_ ended in disaster, outside of detention. When you were twelve.” Her homework lay forgotten in her lap. Chaeyoung glared at him expectantly.

“He pushed me off a broom our first year.”

“You were falling,” Chaeyoung said, “and he tried to dive for you but ended up knocking into you instead. And then he cushioned your fall. We all saw it. Next.”

Now, Youngjae glared back. “Okay. What about second year when he chased me around the greenhouse with that screaming mandrake?”

“He was freaking out. And you were bench partners that day. I believe he was trying to pass it to you,” Chaeyoung retorted calmly.

“He hexed me in Charms and landed me in the Hospital Wing for almost a week!”

“And visited you before you woke up. And then you refused to see him when you _did_ wake up, because you were so angry.”

“What about when he sent me that box of chocolates our third year and I broke out in hives?”

“Did you ever tell him you were allergic to peanuts*?”

“No, but it’s a common allergy.” Youngjae sulked, wracking his brain for another disaster. “He sent me that Howler fourth year.”

“To ask you to the Yule Ball, Youngjae,” Chaeyoung said, rolling her eyes. “Okay, yes, maybe that was a bit much, and also quite shocking, but then what did _you_ do?”

Youngjae bit down on his tongue before stubbornly recalling, “I spilled my punch all over him at the dance and ran away without apologizing.” He couldn’t think of any other times Daehyun had embarrassed him or inconvenienced him. “Do you have a record of all these occurrences or something,” Youngjae demanded suspiciously, because Chaeyoung was starting to look too smug for her own good, and Youngjae was starting to feel heat staining his cheeks from recalling all these memories.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung. “Right here in my journal.” She mimed writing on her parchment and recited, “Dear Journal. Today Youngjae and Daehyun are at it again. Youngjae can be so dense sometimes. Can’t he see Daehyun just wants to be friends? Love, Chaeyoung.”

“He does not want to be friends.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ of that,” Chaeyoung said with a sweet smile, her teeth glinting in the dying light. Youngjae’s ears burned at the hidden meaning in her words. “I’m going to bed, or else I’ll be dead in the morning. You should sleep, too, Youngjae.”

“Yeah, all right,” Youngjae muttered, slightly depressed now, thinking about Daehyun. Thinking about how actively he’d spent the years trying _not_ to think about Daehyun.

.

It was sixty seconds until the gates went up, and Daehyun’s body was thrumming with nerves. He could feel all the cheers the crowd was chanting like bursts of energy in his blood, and his hand tightened around his broom.

“All right, team,” their captain was saying. Hyeri had her hair tied up in a tight bun, her usually bright and cheerful countenance stony and fierce when it came to competition. “We’ve had a good run this year, and I expect that to continue with this game! We’re the best team there is. Don’t you forget it. Are we going to fight?!”

A resounding cheer went up around the team. Daehyun cheered also, eager to get onto the field.

“Are we going to win?!” Hyeri shouted at them.

“YEAH!”

“ARRAGHHHH!” Hyeri screamed, or something like it, a war cry that the team quickly imitated. It felt crazy, but this is what Daehyun loved about the game. All this frenetic energy. The gates went up while they were still screaming, and before he kicked off Hyeri said, “You be sure to find the Snitch first, okay?”

“Got it, Captain,” Daehyun quipped, fitting on his goggles and kicking off on his broom.

Then he was in the air.

Flying was something new and heady and perfect, every time. He felt a sharper version of himself, a better version. He was weightless, and the crowds in the stands were cheering for him! Well, about half of them were, anyway. Daehyun flew high above the rest of the game, scanning for a flash of gold, noting in the back of his mind that Ravenclaw’s Seeker was doing the same.

This was the game that would determine which Houses would be entering the final match for the Quidditch Cup. He couldn’t let his attention waver. He had to find the Snitch first. Below him in the action of the match, Ravenclaw scored once, and the crowd erupted into cheers. He made a leisurely circuit around the field, still scanning for that Snitch, gaze coming across Youngjae.

Youngjae. His broom hummed with energy. Youngjae had been civil to him last night, almost friendly! He’d come back to the dorms smiling dopily, and gone to bed that way, too. He silently willed Youngjae to look his way, but though he lingered for a couple of seconds, Youngjae’s attention remained fixed to the center of the game.

Slytherin scored twice, and then Ravenclaw. Daehyun sighed, figuring he might as well pull a feint, or something, when Ravenclaw scored again. At least that would get his blood going. He was just about to lean into his broom when he noticed two things at once: a gleam of gold in the farthest corner of the field, and a bludger shooting right in the direction of Youngjae in the crowds.

The Ravenclaw Seeker hadn’t noticed the Snitch, or if she did, she was taking her sweet time making a move on it. Daehyun took the chance and feinted quickly, because the bludger was closing in on the crowd, and no one seemed to have noticed it careening toward the other students. The Ravenclaw Seeker dove, also, in the same direction, thinking he had seen the Snitch there. He shouted a warning but knew it would get lost in the other noises of the game, and braced himself for impact.

It _hurt_ , when the bludger smashed into his gut, like maybe his ribs were breaking, but he rolled with it as best he could, hearing the crowd gasp collectively at the stunt, inches away from the first row of students spectating. Then, he dropped the bludger a safe distance from the stands and dove for the Snitch.

The other Seeker had pulled up short, and then was delayed in chasing after Daehyun, probably because of the shock of what she had just witnessed. Still, with his head start, she was closing in quickly. His entire side burned when he stretched his arm out for the Snitch, wind whipping his cheeks and hair. He felt the small golden ball dance across his fingertips, just out of reach, when he had to veer left sharply to avoid Hyeri, their Chaser. He corrected his path quickly, but that gave the other Seeker enough time to pull up even with him.

Gritting his teeth with the effort, he urged his broom faster, just a little bit faster, and felt it vibrate in protest. The noise of the crowd and the game had all faded to nothing in his ears, his focus seemed so complete. He ached all over, and his arm felt numb, but there was the Snitch. He touched the cool metal with his fingers again, and then finally closed his fist around it. Caught.

Loud cheering ebbed back into his hearing. The Ravenclaw Seeker slowed down and pulled up, while Daehyun let his broom drift closer and closer to the ground.

His feet touched earth. He ran a couple of steps because of the momentum from his broom, but found he couldn’t keep it up and fell to his knees, side burning, a huge grin on his face.

They had won, and his team swarmed in around him.

.

The crowd around the Slytherin team was intimidating, but Youngjae determinedly made his way down to the ground into the thick of it, Chaeyoung trailing behind him shouting, “Hey! Where are you--”

By the time he arrived, many students were leaving at Daehyun’s insistence that he was perfectly fine, though Professor Kim, Head of Slytherin, lingered to have a few seemingly stern words. Daehyun nodded and looked appropriately chagrined, and Youngjae could catch the phrase, "foolish heroics," in their conversation somewhere. Then Professor Kim left, too, giving Youngjae a little wink as he passed, and soon it was just Daehyun and Daehyun’s friend Himchan standing a little ways off the field, and Youngjae trying to muster up the courage to approach them.

Chaeyoung reached him and nudged him with a shoulder. “Are you just going to stand here?”

“No,” Youngjae said. But he was watching Himchan and Daehyun, at the way Daehyun bent to summon his broom to his hands, grimacing, his face ashen. Himchan hovered and said a few words that Daehyun shook his head to, and though Youngjae couldn’t hear, he could see the concern on Himchan’s face. That bludger must have hurt.

Youngjae strode forward boldly, his feet carrying him forward much too quickly, until suddenly he was facing Daehyun, his mind empty and his mouth unable to form words. Daehyun, similarly, looked pale and stunned and confused.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Youngjae blurted, crossing his arms defensively.

Daehyun frowned. Next to him, Himchan narrowed his eyes coldly. “What?” he said, his voice surprisingly low and gravelly for such a pointed, elegant face. “He should have let you get obliterated by the bludger? I’m starting to think so, yes.”

Youngjae gaped like a fish for a moment, looking between the two friends and finding Daehyun’s look of confusion replaced by something like hurt. “I just meant -- now you’re injured.” He gestured at Daehyun’s stomach, where Daehyun was holding his side with a hand. “And that -- could have been _my face_.”

A moment of stillness, and then Daehyun burst out laughing. The sound made Youngjae’s heart skip faster. Soon, though, Daehyun was brought up short, wheezing, his face now a little gray. “Oh, that hurts,” he said. “A simple _thank you_ would suffice, you know.”

“Thank you,” Youngjae said, and meant it.

Daehyun’s face flushed with color. Youngjae could feel himself reacting similarly. He really thought it was annoying how often he imitated a tomato when he was around Daehyun.

“What was that, Chaeyoung-ah?” Himchan suddenly said. “Sure, I can walk you back to the castle. You’re fine here, right?” He was walking away before Daehyun could answer, and Youngjae thought he heard Daehyun mutter, “traitor,” under his breath.

“Can I walk you to the Hospital Wing?” Youngjae asked. “I mean, I assume that’s where you’re going.”

“Sure.” Daehyun blinked a couple of times at him, as though he couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. “That’s where I’m going.”

“Did you hit your head, too?” Youngjae asked, growing more concerned now. Daehyun was acting strange. This whole thing was strange. Their second whole conversation ever without one of them leaving in a huff. Yet.

“No,” Daehyun said. “At least, I don’t think so. I mean, I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Youngjae shook his head, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. “No, you’re not. C’mon, let’s go.”

The walk to the Hospital Wing was slow and comfortable. They drifted together a couple of times, the backs of their hands brushing, before jumping apart like they’d been shocked. In front of the wing, Daehyun turned to Youngjae and announced, “So...here we are.”

“Here we are,” Youngjae repeated. He felt conflicted. There was something here, between them, that he’d been ignoring for the better part of five years. He felt stupid, like a boy in a sandbox knocking over another boy’s sandcastle to get his attention. Or maybe Daehyun was the boy knocking sandcastles over. Regardless, he hated feeling stupid. “Can I ask you a question?”

“...Yes?” Daehyun said, looking at Youngjae curiously.

“Something you will answer seriously. Like, if this were for marks or something. That’s how serious.”

Daehyun nodded, and Youngjae felt his palms go sweaty, his heart beating hard again.

“All this time when you’ve been trying to be my friend, did you really mean it?”

“Of course!” Daehyun said immediately, affronted.

“Okay,” Youngjae conceded. “And what about the flirting?”

This time Daehyun took longer to answer, but finally he said, “I meant that, too.”

“Okay, well,” Youngjae said quickly, needing to speak, knowing he was rambling. “I thought. Maybe you weren’t. Being serious, I mean. But now that I know. Um. Maybe we can--”

“Go on a date?”

“No!” Youngjae nearly shouted at him, wincing at the same time he noticed Daehyun was wincing. “I mean. Yes. Eventually. Not right now. Maybe, this weekend? Hogsmeade?” It was the worst way he’d ever been mutually asked on a date, he thought, even counting that time Daehyun sent him that Howler to ask him to the Yule Ball.

But Daehyun was smiling. Youngjae shakily returned it. “I’d love to,” Daehyun said.

Warmth flooded through Youngjae pleasantly. He went to hug Daehyun, both of them halting a couple of times before making contact. It felt good to have his arms around Daehyun, and for Daehyun to have his arms around him.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Daehyun said, and Youngjae let go, apologizing while Daehyun assured him a couple of mouthfuls of Skele-gro would have him good as new again.

.

**+1**

“Pay up,” Himchan demanded cheerfully, palms outstretched, waiting for coins to fill them. “Sixth year, after the quarter- or semi-final game. That’ll be 5 Sickles from you, and 5 Sickles from you, and _10_ Sickles from you, Bang Yongguk.”

“Why do I get the feeling you rigged this somehow,” Yongguk, Head Boy this year, said with a groan. A group of them including students across various years and in various houses sat around a table at the Three Broomsticks, butterbeers in hand as Himchan counted his winnings.

“He probably did,” Chaeyoung said, leaning into Tzuyu’s side. “I call foul!”

“I won this bet fair and square,” Himchan protested. “Mostly.”

“Did _you_ send that bludger into the stands, Kim Himchan?!” Hyeri almost tipped her drink over at the sudden theory. “You could have cost us the game! And Daehyun!” she added as an afterthought. Himchan said nothing to this, though it was probably because he was pointing out the couple who had just entered the Three Broomsticks and not because he was guilty. Daehyun and Youngjae went to a secluded corner of the pub, and Daehyun pulled Youngjae’s chair out for him before they sat.

“They’re so cute,” Chaeyoung said. “And stupid.”

Tzuyu shrugged. “They _are_ boys.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this ended up not being super daehyun centric!! ;A; the daejae took over i'm sorry orz
> 
> *youngjae is not allergic to peanuts that I know of


End file.
